100 Sparks Fly
by gamerprincess13
Summary: Ever wonder how the character's lives were like before the events of "Gray Flame"? Now you can. Travel back to time and view the memories they faced, good and bad. Based on the 100 Theme Challenge. Theme 26: Joy. Wave never wanted to go to the Chaotix Orphanage in the first place, but if she didn't, she would have never met this joyful girl.
1. The Little Bee

October 18th, 2003

On top of a hospital building roof, a young couple both fifteen years old were leaning their backs against the rail, with the girl with long black hair holding a baby boy, who's currently sleeping, wrapped in a soft blue blanket tightly. 'Tightly' as in she wants to strangle the baby so much!

Having this baby shouldn't have happened to her: Beatrice Blythe! Not when there's so much to do in this world! Partying with her friends at the clubs, getting drunk on tons of cheap beers, sneaking out of her house with her boyfriend, Chase, just to attend a rap concert, and so much more! Now with this baby she named Charlie, Beatrice's life, along with Chase's life, is shattered into millions of pieces. Taking care of Charlie means no more fun stuff for both Beatrice and Chase. And there's no escape...

...Unless... Unless they decide to do the unthinkable.

Kill him. Yeah. Kill him. It's so simple.

Let go of him, run before anybody suspects them, blame it on someone else, escape, and they can go back to their old lives like Charlie didn't exist in their lives.

Yep. They'll do it.

"You sure this will work?" Chase asked his lovely girlfriend/wife while letting the wind blow parts of his black hair.

"Of course, sweetie." Beatrice answered silently yet deviously to Chase. "No one will even notice us dropping this 'monster' down to his doom."

"Right. Sorry if I worried you."

"It's alright, Chase. Once this is over, everything will be fine for the two of us."

Turning their backs away from the rail, Beatrice raised Charlie up as high as she can, and in just a split second, she released Charlie out of her hands and is now falling to his death, oddly enough, not waking up to notice this! He was just recently born into this world about five days, and he only opened his eyes twice to see his 'parents' and the nurses who check up on him to see if he's healthy. And that's just it! He will never open eyes to see the sun shining on him, he won't see his parents, see the exciting sights waiting for him in the distant future, or seeing anyone in this world ever! This could be the end of it!

And after seeing that little 'monster' out of their sights, Beatrice gave a quick, devious smile to Chase, which he responded the same way, before the two exited out of the roof in a casual way. Not giving two flying feathers on their newborn baby. No guilt. No sadness whatsoever. Just. Pure. Happiness. Happy that Charlie is out of their lives.

Forever.

* * *

~Clover Street 1995- Blue Spirit Hospital (12:20 P.M.)~

"Vector, tell me why we have to go with you to the hospital?" seven-year old Espio asked his 23-year-old guardian, Vector Maher.

"Yeah. I want to know!" Silver demanded as well, carrying the bouquet full of red and pink roses in his hands.

"Vanilla accidentally broke her leg while running down the stairs," Vector started to explain to the young orphans, "and I thought it would be nice to check up on her and see if she's well."

"Or the fact that you like her a lot." Espio pointed out, seeing Vector's face turning bright crimson.

"HEY!"

Both Silver and Espio couldn't help but laugh at the bright color Vector had on his face when Espio mentioned their guardian's crush. Apparently, the two knew about their guardian's huge crush over Vanilla, though they don't know the real reason why he likes her; even though they keep asking him that question at least once a week. They assumed he liked Vanilla for her looks or for her angelic like personality, mainly the latter as they were taught by Vector that the most important thing to look for in a girl is their personality.

"Espio! Vanilla and... I are just close friends. That's all!" Vector told Espio, turning his face away from him while his face is turning into a brighter shade of red than before.

"You sure?" Espio questioned Vector on his statement.

"I'm sure, alright?!"

"Okay."

"Now, let's just get inside the hospital and-" but before Vector can finish his sentence, he heard the six-year-old Silver yelling out:

"IS THAT A BABY FALLING FROM THE BUILDING?!"

_What did Silver meant by that? _Vector questioned himself in his thoughts.

Curious, both Espio and Vector tilted their heads upwards and in just a second, their eyes grew wide in horror from what they just saw: a baby wrapped in a blue blanket falling to his doom! Just like Silver said. You don't see that everyday, but it's a sight nobody wants to see!

In fact, people who were passing by were all screaming like crazy as they're about to witness a horrible death! A death of a baby! Why?!

"Holy sh-" Vector almost cursed, but didn't since he's near Espio and Silver, and he didn't want them to be cussing at an early age.

"Vector, what should we do? What should we do?!" Silver asked his guardian while waving his little arms like crazy.

"Save him." Espio simply replied, already climbing on a tree before leaping from a branch in order to get some good height.

Ever since Vector signed Espio up for martial arts class at the age of five, Espio has not only gained the ability to defend himself but his athletic skills has increased by a lot that he can hang from ceilings for a long time, break glass with his hands without causing blood from his hands to gush out, and stand a punch from someone twice or triple his size! All that at seven years old! Vector and Silver wonders how good he will be when he's in his teens. Damn good. That's all.

After leaping off from the branch, Espio quickly grabbed the baby boy, one hand on his head and the other on his body, after being in the air for only three seconds. However, right when he caught the baby, Espio is now falling to his doom! And even though he can land perfectly when falling from great distances, he can't do that when he's holding a living being! So that means... death for not only him, but the baby as well. Great. Just flippin' great.

Oh well. At least Espio managed to extend the baby's life for three seconds. Might not matter to others, but for Espio, he wants to make every second last forever. He learned that from his parents before 'that' happened.

_"No matter what happens, make every second count. Good or bad. They're here in order to make us stronger."_

And Espio is now making these three seconds count. Sure, he'll die, but he'll be remembered as the little boy who risked his life to save a baby that's going to die. Better die trying than doing nothing. Espio closed his orange-yellow eyes to not see his blood flowing out of his body once he makes impact to the ground. Seeing blood isn't a pretty 'last' sight when dying.

However, the purple-haired boy quickly opened his eyes when he feels he's falling a lot slower than he's suppose to. Wondering how that's possible, Espio looked down and spotted Silver using his psychokinesis in order to save not only his friend's life but the baby's life. And from what Espio is seeing, Silver's ability to control his psychokinesis has improved by a lot. Normally, when Silver tried to levitate something, he either ends up shocking someone or levitate more than one object, oddly heavy objects. But seeing Silver using his psychokinesis with no problems is enough to make Espio smile a bit as his feet softly lands on the floor. Shortly after landing, Espio was greeted with loud cheers from the witnesses and ended up receiving a small group hug from Silver and Vector, with the latter hugging a bit too tight.

"Nice save, Takeshi!" Vector complemented to the purple-haired boy, using his real name.

"Thanks, but Venice saved me and the baby from falling to our deaths." Espio pointed out.

"It's no problem." Silver replied to his friend. "I was worried that I might not save you and the baby on time."

"Well you did." Espio told Silver before looking at the sleeping baby. How was he not awake?! "So, what do we do with this baby?"

"We should take it to the hospital and see if anyone knows him." Vector suggested, now taking the baby into his own arms.

"Agreed. His parents might have gotten worried about him."

With the plan set, Vector, Espio, and Silver quickly entered the hospital doors to find information about the baby and his parents, not knowing that the baby's 'parents' evil deeds...

* * *

~Inside the Blue Spirit Hospital [3rd Floor]~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS PARENTS TRIED TO KILL HIM?!" Vector yelled to a 20 year-old nurse with short auburn hair on the reception desk.

Apparently, the one thing that pisses Vector off more than anything else in the world is parents killing or attempting to kill off their own children for selfish reasons. It's just sick.

"I... I overheard them about their plans on killing their child a few days ago..." the young nurse started her sentence, stuttering a bit.

"Then how come you didn't stop them?!"

"They caught me and threatened to kill me if I tell this to anyone. Especially the police." the nurse blurted out with some tears already flowing out of her eyes.

After spitting out the truth, the nurse slammed her head hard on the desk before she sobbed uncontrollably, not caring if she's breaking down in front of her fellow employees, the patients or the visitors. Sure, she has cried in front of others in the past, but this time, it felt different. Different since she fears that those two 'parents' are going to kill her right now for telling their horrible deeds to someone she doesn't know.

However, she stopped crying as Vector patted her hair and wiped the tears from her blue eyes with his fingers.

"Hey, it's okay." Vector attempted to calm down the nurse. "No need to cry about it."

"R... Really?" the nurse sniffled, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Sure. And if I see those parents, I'll give them a taste of their own medicine. Vector style!"

"Yea, Vector!" Silver cheered, raising the rose bouquet high in the air.

"So there's nothing to worry about Miss... Uh... Uh..."

"Elise Solaris is my name." the nurse told Vector and the two orphans her name. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Vector Maher, and these two little kids with me are Takeshi Kaneko and Venice Faust." Vector introduced himself, along with the two orphans. "And it's nice to meet you too, Elise."

"Thanks. So, do you want information about the baby you have? I can get that right now."

"That would be great."

"Alright, just let me get the files from the drawers."

While Elise went under the desk to search for the baby's files, Silver noticed little five-year-old Cream running towards them, carrying a small stuffed bumble bee in her arms, possibly for the baby. Maybe she overheard the news about the fallen baby being alive by the staff of the hospital, Cream had to give something nice to the baby as a symbol of being blessed to be alive and not dead. And since she recently made a stuffed bee by herself a few weeks ago, she thought it would make a perfect gift for the baby.

Cream eventually halted her run when she's near Silver and Espio, and quickly gave the latter a quick yet tight hug to him, though not that tight like Vector did a few moments ago outside of the hospital.

"Takeshi-san!" Cream greeted to Espio before letting go of him and hugging Silver softly. "Mr. Venice!"

"Hi, Cream." Silver greeted Cream casually.

"I can't believe you two rescued a baby from falling to it's doom! That was so brave of you guys!" Cream complemented.

"Espio actually caught the baby. All I did was slow down their fall with my powers." Silver told the dirty blond haired girl.

"Still, that was amazing!"

"Thanks for the comments Clara." Espio replied. "Nobody wants to see a baby die in front of their eyes."

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Cream?" Silver questioned the five-year-old.

"Oh, I want to see the baby you've rescued and give him a little present I made myself." Cream explained to the two orphans, showing them the stuffed bee she created. Instead of a weirdly stitched up doll like they expected due to Cream's young age, the bee ended up all pretty. Button eyes perfectly aligned, wings firm, antennas pointing straight, and the stitches all sewed up perfectly. Wow. Her mom certainly has taught her how to stitch very well. And mastered it with no problem at age six starting with a stuffed animal. Maybe she'll make some hand stitched toys for the kids back at the Chaotix Orphanage if she agrees to it.

"The bee looks great, Cream." Silver complemented Cream's work. "I'm sure the baby boy will love it once he gets it!"

"You think so?" questioned Cream.

"Of course!" Silver nodded his head before turning to Espio. "So Espio, what do you think about the-"

"It looks great." Espio simply replied.

"Aw, thanks for giving your honest opinions!"

The sound of a drawer being slammed shut made the three kids turn around to the receptionist desk, where Elise has finally found the files for the baby which includes information like the day of his birth, blood type, weight and height when he was born, hair and eye color, and most importantly: his name.

"Alright," Elise sighed, wiping some sweat off of her forehead. "Let's see, the baby's name is Charlie Blythe, born on October 13th, 2003 at approximately 10:30 A.M, and his parents **were** Beatrice Blythe and Chase Jackson."

"They're not married?" Vector wondered.

"No, they're more like a couple. A **young **couple to be exact."

As in the teens.

"How young?"

"Both of them are fifteen years old."

Whoa! That's too young! Having a baby in the 20s? Sure. Having a baby in the teens? Hell no! Let alone have a baby before finishing high school! That's just crazy!

"My god." was all Vector can say.

"I know." Elise agreed with the green-haired man. "And since Charlie's 'parents' abandoned him, I have to find someone willing to take this baby-"

"I'll take Charlie in my care." Vector accepted without any hesitation.

"Eh?"

"I said I'll take care of Charlie."

"Y... You sure?"

"Positive. I run an orphanage called the Chaotix Orphanage, and I don't mind adding another member to our 'family'. Right boys?" Vector asked Silver and Espio.

"Yea!" Silver agreed to Vector's idea.

"Sure." Espio nodded his head.

"Alright. Once Charlie is ready to be released from the hospital, he'll be in your custody until a proper family decides to adopt him." Elise told Vector. "Is that alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Vector nodded his head.

Right when Vector agreed to the plan on taking care of Charlie, the said baby opened his eyes for the first time in a while, staring at the green-haired man, along with Silver, Espio, and Cream who were running towards Vector, still carrying the recently awakened baby.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Cream squealed, jumping up and down with excitement.

"He is, Cream!" Silver agreed with the five-year-old. "He's the most charming baby I've ever seen in my life."

"Charming?" Espio repeated the word Silver mentioned.

"Yeah. Charming like the stuffed bee Cream made."

DING! A great idea has popped into Silver's little mind. And it involved little Charlie.

"I got it! Why don't we nickname him 'Charmy'?" Silver suggested.

"Charmy?" Vector, Cream, and Espio repeated the nickname.

"Because he's innocent and someone this innocent like him shouldn't be thrown away from this world." Silver explained the nickname to everyone.

"I think that nickname can work." Cream agreed with Silver's idea.

"Definitely." Vector nodded his head as well.

"I don't mind it." said Espio. Usually, he calls people by their real name and doesn't care about their nicknames. Though the only exception is some kid named Miles Prower, who he goes by 'Tails'. And to be honest, the first name and the last name sound weird when put together.

"Great! I can't wait for Charmy to be in the Chaotix Orphanage!" Silver cheered, accidentally letting go of the rose bouquet, landing onto the floor. "Oops."

Noticing the flowers on the tiled floor, Cream picked them up while giving the stuffed bee to Silver before she started walking back to her mother's room.

"Don't worry Mr. Venice. I'll take these to my mother and tell her Mr. Vector sent them." Cream told Silver. "And please give little Charmy the stuffed bee. Okay?"

"Will do, Cream!" Silver replied back to Cream as he waved good-bye to her before turning to Vector. "And speaking of Cream's mom, do you think we should visit-"

"Nah. I say we should get some ice cream and go home. I'm really tired after what happened today." Vector refused, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Is that alright to you guys?"

"Sure." both Silver and Espio agreed with Vector.

After the short discussion with the two orphans, Vector handed Charmy (along with the stuffed bee) to Elise before the three entered the elevator going down to the 1st floor. Right when the three left, Elise rocked Charmy gently to sleep while walking towards the section where the new-born babies are kept. She gave Charmy a sweet smile, knowing he'll be raised by a good group of people and not those 'parents' who threatened her a few days ago. Those 'parents' that want nothing with Charmy. Those 'parents' who only care about parties. Those 'parents' that don't have a proper education. Those 'parents' that only lust for each other instead of love.

Luckily, Charmy isn't going to be raised by 'those' parents. He's going to be raised by someone who's very generous. Someone who will treat him kindly and will discipline him without any physical violence whatsoever. And that's Vector Maher, who's going to be aided by the older orphans, mainly Takeshi 'Espio' Kaneko and Venice 'Silver' Faust. And one day in the distant future, Charmy is going to thank them for raising him to be a very great person. One day.

One day.

* * *

_Please don't worry bee_

_You'll be safe and sound with me_

_I promise, you'll see_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey there! I'm doing the 100 theme challenge, and I thought this would be a good idea to use them to make a prequel to "Gray Flame". For those who read it, you'll understand, but if not, you don't have to but it's recommended in order to get what I'm talking about. Oh, and all of these stories are going to be out of order so you'll never know what's coming up. And that's the fun part!**

**This one, "The Little Bee", was a bit difficult to write, and I was never meant to put Elise in this story, but I thought, "Sure. Why not. She's perfect for the nurse role." And she's not going to kiss Sonic (Grrr... Next Gen.). **

**If you like this story, please leave a review! **

**Oh, and I'll be nice and leave you with a preview with the next story of "100 Sparks Fly"!**

**Edit 11/27/2012- Had to change the year from 2004 to 2003 in order for the ages to make sense for the next story.**

* * *

**Preview:**

"Oh come on, Wave!" Jet whined to his purple-haired friend, stomping his feet on the ground. "Just go with me to the Chaotix Orphanage. Please?"

"No!" Wave refused Jet's offer. "I'd rather spend my Friday night alone watching Death Note in my room than looking after your bratty brother."

"Wave!"

"Just go on your-"

BRRRIIIINNNG! Wave's cellphone went off inside her backpack, and she unzipped the front to get her blue Blackberry to see who's calling her. Maybe her dad or...

Her mom. Which is her right now. Oh god, not her again. This is like the seventh time she has called Wave today. TODAY! And it must be the usual crap she wants to do like go shopping at The Grove for clothes, watch a sappy romantic movie, or have an ultimate make-over. As in being caked in make-up, having her hair being styled in the most girliest way ever, and worst of them all: having 'girly' clothes. Hell no.

Seeing her mom's number on the screen, Wave quickly put her phone back at her backpack, fulling zipping the front before she grabbed her purple Extreme Gear and told Jet, "Never mind. I'm going with you."


	2. A Whole Lot of Joy

September 17th, 2010: Seven Jewels Jr. High School (3:50 P.M)

It has been ten minutes since the final bell ringed and Wave is still waiting outside for Jet to get out of the front steps of the school building! Normally when this happens, Wave would wait patiently by reading one of books such as Maximum Ride or a random book about engineering while listening to a random song on her iPod. But that's not what Wave is doing. Right now, she's tapping her feet impatiently, looking at her orb necklace to check the time every few seconds and clenching her purple Extreme Gear very tightly, she might accidentally break it.

"What the hell is taking short-head so long?" Wave grumbled to herself as she checked the time for the thirty-seventh time.

It's not like Jet to get out of school so late on a Friday.

Could it be he had detention? No, that's not possible since there's no detentions on Fridays.

Did he had to stay behind after class for something he did? It's possible.

Or did he...

"You're too slow, Jet!" a familiar voice echoed inside the school.

"No! I believe you're the slow one, Sonic!" Jet yelled to his opponent as they went through the doors on their Extreme Gears.

_Of course. _Wave thought as she face-palmed herself.

Jet ended up racing Sonic after school, and of all the places they had to race in, inside the school building! Wave prays to god that none of the teachers would catch them red-handed!

Luckily, no teachers or the principal didn't catch the two Extreme Gear racers in the act of their foolish race inside the school. But what happened as Jet and Sonic exited out of the building was that Jet ended up losing his balance on his board that he fell out of it, crashing into Wave!

"Ow!" both of them yelled loudly as they got off from the hard ground.

"Jet, did you really have to race Sonic in the school building?" Wave asked her friend.

"Yeah!" Jet exclaimed, snatching his Extreme Gear off the ground. "I wasn't going to race him until he made a dumb remark about me!"

"And that remark was..." Wave wanted to know. She knew Sonic isn't the type of guy who doesn't make nasty comments about anyone, except to those he extremely hates with a passion, so maybe that remark Sonic made was a joke. Or maybe it's...

"If you and Jet are going to be a couple in the future! That's what I said to Jet!" Sonic replied to the two as he walked towards the two friends.

"S...Sonic! There's no way in a million years that Wave will be my _nobya_!" Jet exclaimed to Sonic.

"Yes she will be your girlfriend." Sonic shot back, understanding the last word Jet has said.

"She won't!"

"Yes she will."

"Not!"

"Will!"

"Not!"

While this argument between Jet and Sonic is going on for a while, Wave's face is practically the color of Knuckles' hair color just from hearing the word 'girlfriend'; both in English and Tagalog! Really! Just because Jet and Wave have known each other since they were six years old doesn't mean they'll be a couple! Would they?

Eventually, the short argument ended with Jet sticking out his tongue to Sonic, with the blue-haired 13-year-old doing the same thing as well.

"Just saying, you two would look like the perfect couple if you ever hook up." Sonic commented before pressing a red button that shrinks his blue board into the size of a key-chain.

"Very funny, Sonic." Jet muttered.

"Well, I did enjoyed that race, even though it ended in a tie. Later!" Sonic said before dashing away from Jet and Wave.

After Sonic left, Jet's cellphone started to ring from his left pocket, and he started to get it out to see who's calling him. Once he pulled out his Blue Samsung GT phone, he looked at the screen and see it was his father trying to call him. And Jet groaned at this since he knows why his dad is calling him. More specifically, on a Friday.

"_Kumusta?_" Jet greeted his dad.

_Oh, great. More Tagalog I don't understand. _Wave sighed in her thoughts as she's overhearing the conversation.

Despite the fact she has known Jet for at least seven years, Wave still doesn't understand most of the Tagalog Jet uses on a daily basis. The only words she knows on the top of her head were 'Kuya' (older brother), 'Ate' (older sister), 'salamat' (thanks), 'bata' (brat), 'hindi' (no), 'opo' (yes), and 'paalam' (goodbye). Other words in Tagalog, she usually asks Jet what they mean in English. Soon enough, she might have to ask him to give her a Tagalog-English book when she's older!

"You and mom are working overtime in the hospital? I... I have to look over Bean again?!" Jet yelled.

Oh no. That's just great. Just great. Wave should have seen this coming. She knows that every month, both of Jet's parents will work overtime once a month (on the weekends or Friday), meaning Jet has to take care of his annoying little brother while his parents are out. And watching Bean is the one thing he hated to do!

"But can't you call our neighbors and... They're sick?! Then... Okay..." Jet sighed as he picked up his backpack from the ground. "So, where's Bean anyway?"

Wave can easily guess what Jet's parents are going to say where Bean is right now.

"He's at the Chaotix Orphanage?"

Bingo. Now Wave expects Jet to groan a little bit before he says good-bye to his parents and hang up, but instead...

"Alright. Wave and I will be there." Jet answered calmly before he ended the call and put his cellphone back on his pocket while picking up his Extreme Gear that's been leaning on the steps of the school.

But before he can jump onto his board, he spotted Wave already walking away from him and knew she overheard the conversation on taking care of Bean in the Chaotix Orphanage. Willingly to be exact. He soon ran to Wave before she can get onto her Extreme Gear by pushing her off the board and landing on her back. At least she didn't leave.

"God damn it, Jet." Wave cursed as she got up from the floor for the second time. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I wanted to know why you're walking away!" Jet demanded.

"Hello? Watching Bean. That's why, short-head. I'm not doing that on the weekend."

"Oh come on, Wave!" Jet whined to his purple-haired friend, stomping his feet on the ground. "Just go with me to the Chaotix Orphanage. Please?"

"No!" Wave refused Jet's offer. "I'd rather spend my Friday night alone watching Death Note in my room than looking after your bratty brother."

"Wave!"

"Just go on your-"

BRRRIIIINNNG! Wave's cellphone went off inside her backpack, and she unzipped the front to get her blue Blackberry to see who's calling her. Maybe her dad or...

Her mom. Which is her right now. Oh god, not her again. This is like the seventh time she has called Wave today. TODAY! And it must be the usual crap she wants to do like go shopping at The Grove for clothes, watch a sappy romantic movie, or have an ultimate make-over. As in being caked in make-up, having her hair being styled in the most girliest way ever, and worst of them all: having 'girly' clothes. Hell no.

Seeing her mom's number on the screen, Wave quickly put her phone back at her backpack, fulling zipping the front before she grabbed her purple Extreme Gear and told Jet, "Never mind. I'm going with you."

_I can see why. _Jet sighed in his thoughts before he took off in his Extreme Gear.

* * *

~Somewhere in Emerald Street 1991 (3:54 P.M)~

While Jet and Wave were passing by the various of houses and stores on their way to the Chaotix Orphanage, Jet noticed Wave is looking away from him and didn't start a conversation with him. This doesn't happen too much, but when it does, it means something is going on in Wave's mind that's stuck with her for a while.

"Wave." Jet attempted to call out to his friend, which she turned her head once she heard her name.

"What is it, Jet?" asked Wave.

"I was wondering, why did you change your mind to go to the Chaotix Orphanage?"

"My mom called..."

"...And wanted to spend some 'quality' time with you. Am I right?" Jet guessed, like he read Wave's mind. He knew Wave hated her mom with a passion ever since that 'painful' event that scarred her for life, and she remembered every detail; including Jet.

"Yep. And once she called, I'd now rather spend some time with your brother than with my mom."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's two- no wait- a million times more fun than my mom." Wave exclaimed.

"Really? You think that's true even though he's a pain in the ass?" asked Jet while he's laughing.

"Pretty much." Wave laughed with Jet.

However, she quickly stopped laughing when Jet mentioned his brother's name and asked him, "Okay, Jet. Tell me why you didn't complain when you have to watch over your brother at the orphanage?"

"That? Uh... Well..." Jet tried to form his answer, "It's that... that there's a girl who recently came into the orphanage a few days ago..."

"Uh-huh." Wave followed along with Jet's answer as they were zooming through the sidewalks.

"And I've met with her yesterday while I was picking up Bean, and I told this girl all about you."

"What did you tell her?"

"Your name, how you look like, and what you like to do in your free time. And just from what I've told her, she's excited to see you."

_Seriously?! _Wave thought.

A little kid, or a little girl to be exact, really wants to meet her?! This has got to be a joke. What kind of little girl wants to meet a thirteen-year old who hates to play with dolls, dress up in frilly and glittery outfits, and watch a girly movie with four to eight year old girls?! Apparently, this girl Jet mentioned. This has never happened to Wave before. Usually, the little girls in the Chaotix Orphanage hates Wave due to her intense dislike towards girly things and Wave would rather play pirates and have water balloon fights with the boys. So hearing the news about a girl who would like to meet Wave is enough to make her smile a bit.

Seeing his friend's small smile on her face, Jet asked Wave, "So, I'm guessing you want to meet her? Am I right?"

"Yeah." Wave told Jet as they were slowing down once they spotted the Chaotix Orphanage.

Obviously, knowing where the thriving orphanage wasn't that too difficult to find for a few reasons. One, it's the only building that has more that two stories in this street. Two, the roof is painted a bright shade of red. And three, a yellow and green sign planted on the ground that reads "Welcome to the Chaotix Orphanage". That's how anyone can tell if they're in the orphanage.

Stepping out of their boards, Jet and Wave walked to the front door of the orphanage, and Jet ringed the doorbell at least twice before shrinking his Extreme Gear into the size he can put in his pocket while Wave dropped her backpack to the ground. Shortly after that, the two can hear footsteps running to the front door, and Jet and Wave groaned loudly as they knew who's footsteps they heard.

"Hurray! They're here!" the two voices screamed with excitement as they stormed out of the orphanage and into the front door where they started to hug (or tackle) Jet hard to the floor.

"Ow..." Jet muttered under his breath before looking up two the two boys that slammed him in the floor: six-year-old Charmy and Bean. "Really guys, don't do that to me."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it Kuya Jet." Bean replied to his brother.

"What the heck does 'kuya' means anyway?" Charmy wondered.

"Older brother." Bean answered to his friend before he got off of his brother and said to him, "So..."

"So..." Jet repeated the word.

"Can you and Ate Wave play pirates with us? It's going to be awesome since Kuya Silver is going to play with us along with the new..."

Knowing what his little brother is going to say, Jet gladly answered, "Sure thing. Besides, I'm not letting you get to that treasure first."

"Let's see about that, Kuya Jet!"

Wave couldn't help herself but to laugh at the sight of Jet and Bean arguing over something that's pretend in a game they always played whenever they have to watch over Bean or if they're in the orphanage. Usually, their version of pirates has two teams, one having Jet, Wave, Storm (if he has time due to it being his Senior year), and Silver (in the Orphanage), and the other having Bean and one or two of his friends. And the objective of the game is to find the treasure (a yellow box) that's hidden around the house/building (hidden by someone not part of the game) and the first team who finds it wins and gets to keep what's in the box (usually a bag of Skittles or M&M's, a box of chocolate Pocky, and three cans of Dr. Pepper). Sounds simple, but with everyone having special 'gifts', this game is nothing but normal. Flying around the house, random things levitating, and creating a mini tornado indoors are just a few examples with just the usual people. But throw in some new people like Sonic, Knuckles, Tails or even Cream, this game is going to get crazy up to eleven... No wait... twenty.

Right when Jet and Bean were still in the middle of their "who's going to get to the treasure first" argument, Charmy unzipped the front of Wave's backpack and threw out a few of her books out of the bag. The purple-haired teen notices what Charmy is doing and grabbed his arm tightly before he can cause a big mess with her books.

"What do you think you're doing snooping around in my backpack?" Wave demanded to the six-year-old boy.

"I wanted to see if there's any food in your backpack since I was hungry," Charmy answered, "But since there was too much stuff in there, I threw some stuff away and-"

"Really, Charmy?! You do realize you threw some of my books out of my bag."

"I did? I don't remember throwing books."

Wave swears Charmy has the brain of a goldfish since he has the worst memory she has ever seen. He did threw the books just seventeen seconds ago!

"Did I threw-" Charmy was about to ask Jet and Bean but was cut short when both of them responded with:

"Yeah you did."

"I did?"

"YES!" everyone shouted.

"If I really threw the books away, then shouldn't they be on the floor?"

_What does he mean anyway? _Wave thought as she looked at the floor and gasped as all of her books were gone! They were here just moments ago, but now they suddenly vanished?! Really?

"Okay, who the hell took my books?" Wave asked the three boys.

"Not me." all the boys answered.

"Oh, very funny."

"We're serious, Wave," Jet stated, "None of us took your books. Honest. Maybe it was Silver's psychokinesis that did this. Your books might be inside."

Thinking about Jet's reasonable guess, Wave shrugged her shoulders before she zipped her backpack closed and grabbed it off the floor before she said, "Alright. I suppose I can thank Silver for that. And as for you," Wave turned to Charmy who's rubbing his arm, "don't do this again. Understand?"

Charmy responded to Wave with a little nod before hastily running back in the orphanage, along with Bean. Shortly after the two six-year-old boys left the front door, Jet and Wave spotted Silver walking to the front door, who's currently carrying a plastic sword and wearing a black eye patch on his left eye.

"Oh, hey guys." Silver greeted Jet and Wave.

"Hey Silver." the two replied back.

"Oh, and Silver, do you know where you put my books?" Wave asked the silver-haired teen.

Not knowing what she's talking about, Silver turned his head to the left and wondered, "What do you mean?"

"Charmy threw my books out of my backpack and when I looked back at the floor a minute after Charmy did that, all of my books were gone and I assumed you used your psychokinesis to put the-"

"I didn't do that." Silver interrupted Wave.

"What? Then who-"

"Captain Silver!" a voice with an Australian accent shouted with joy. "Is Wave here yet?"

"Yeah! She's here alright!" Silver responded back before he turned to Wave and told her, "And you better get ready for her hugs in about five seconds."

"Why?" Wave wondered.

But before anyone can answer to her, Wave was greeted by a girl with slight pale skin, brown short hair, wearing a red t-shirt and brown shorts who leaped to Wave's arms, causing the teen to lose her balance and fall down to the floor before the girl hugged her tightly. No wonder Silver told her to be prepared!

"Hi there! My name is Marine Ranta, and I'm seven years old! It's so nice to meet you Wave!" the girl introduced herself to Wave.

"Uh... Nice to meet... you... God... Can't breathe!" Wave managed to say as she's being suffocated by this girl.

"Marine, let go of Wave." Silver ordered the brunette before he went to the kitchen.

"Okay!" Marine did as Silver said, letting go of Wave before she went to the kitchen with Silver. After that, Wave gave out a huge breath of air after being hugged for like seven to ten seconds. To her, it felt like ten minutes!

"You okay, Wave?" asked Jet.

"Yeah... And is this the girl you told me about?"

"_Opo_." Jet nodded his head. "Why?"

"Only fourteen seconds with this girl and the first thing she's done is almost cutting my oxygen supply."

"And did any little girl did that to you?"

"To be honest, no."

Only a few girls hugged Wave, but not to the extent on how Marine did, and somehow, she liked it. No, not Marine almost choking her, but the fact she tackled the teen to the ground in order to hug her. Now if boys can do that to her (mainly Bean), then why not the girls?

"Well, get used to it. She's going to do that to anyone." Jet told Wave.

"Anyone?" Wave repeated the last word.

"As in anyone older than her."

_Oh, joy. _Wave thought.

"And I'm guessing she's going to do that to me every time I come here." Wave commented, taking off her red and black sneakers and placing them near the front door, along with her backpack.

"Pretty much." Jet said, placing his backpack to the ground. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen so we can start..."

"...The most epic pirate treasure hunt in history!" both of them exclaimed the phrase Bean made up not too long ago before they passed by the living room.

As the two were going to enter the kitchen doors, Jet opened the door, and once the door is fully opened, Wave spotted the brunette carrying all of the books that she was trying to find minutes ago. Wait... Does that mean...

"Uh... Why do you have my books?" Wave asked Marine.

"That? Oh! I found them outside the front door." Marine happily explained.

"Huh? Then how come I didn't see you picking up my books?"

"I crawled to get them."

Right. Wave was looking at Charmy the entire time, she didn't notice Marine on the ground, getting the books off the ground. Nice.

"And I didn't know it was your books until I looked on the back page where all of your books has your name written in there." Marine continued explaining to Wave. "So, here's your books."

"Uh... Thanks..." Wave said as she placed them next to the door so she can put them in her bag once they're done with the pirate game.

"No problem. So, are you playing-"

"Yes I am." Wave answered to Marine before they entered the kitchen, where they spotted Bean and Charmy running around the kitchen, swinging the plastic swords all over, and Silver on the phone talking to someone.

"... Don't worry, Vector. Everything will be under control. I promise." Silver told his guardian. "And no, we're not using water guns, Espio."

Because the last time they used them, the floors were slippery, including the stairs, that it took about four hours to dry. Not fun.

"Alright. See you guys at 7'o clock." Silver ended the call, placing the phone back on the counted before he noticed Jet, Wave, and Marine already inside the kitchen.

"Sorry about that guys." Silver apologized to the three.

"It's nothing." Jet told Silver while grabbing three plastic swords. "So, ready to play the game?"

"Sure, but do you mind if I change the teams a bit?"

"Yeah. What's the change?"

"I'm going to be with Bean and Charmy while Marine can join you and Wave." Silver told the three.

"Are you freakin' serious, Silver?!" Jet and Wave asked Silver. They couldn't imagine Silver being in a team with two hyper kids.

"Yes. Besides, it'll be a nice chance for Wave and Marine to know each other a bit better."

"From playing a game?" questioned Wave, tossing the toy sword carelessly.

Silver nodded his head in order to respond to Wave's question before he called Bean and Charmy to stop running so they can start the game quickly.

"Alright," Silver started, "With everyone here, let's start this game. Shall we?"

"Yea!" everyone cheered, raising their fists in the air.

"Now, the only hint we have is that the treasure is in a room where two sides are total opposites."

Right when Silver was finished with the hint, Bean and Charmy sprinted out of the kitchen, with Silver following them as well, leaving Jet, Wave, and Marine all alone in the kitchen, with the three thinking what that hint means.

Two sides that are total opposites. Hmm... What could that mean anyway?

"I got it!" Marine exclaimed, causing Jet and Wave to snap out of their thinking bubble. "It's in a room!"

"A room?" Wave repeated the last word.

"Yeah! At least two or more orphans share the same rooms, and their sides are decorated differently depending on their taste. Like one side has bright colors and the other dark..."

"...And one side meant for girls and the other for boys." Wave followed along with Marine's theory. "Now I get the hint!"

"So the treasure is in a room with one side decorated in an opposite style from the other side." Jet concluded, gripping the toy sword tighter. "So let's get upstairs and find that treasure quick!"

"Right!" Wave and Marine exclaimed as the three exited the kitchen quickly and ran to the stairs.

However, right when they were in the middle of the stairs, a few pillows that were floating were being thrown at them, one hitting Wave right in the face before she threw it back to the one responsible making the pillows float: Silver. He dodged the upcoming pillow by leaning to the right and levitated the pillow Wave recently threw and a black teddy bear that's four feet tall.

"I'm not letting you get to that treasure!" Silver yelled before he threw the two objects towards his opponents.

"We'll see about that!" Jet shouted as he snapped his fingers to let his small green wings appear at the back of his black shirt in order to take the hits with no problems.

Once the pillow and the giant teddy bear hit Jet, he quickly flew up to where Silver is, having a sword fight with him using their plastic swords. While the two boys were busy with their brawl, Wave snapped her fingers for her small purple wings to pop up at the back of her blue hoodie in order to quickly fly away from Silver and to one of the rooms in the second floor. But before she is able to do that, Marine tugged on the bottom of Wave's hoodie in order to get her attention.

"Do you mind if I ride on your back?" Marine asked Wave.

Wave had to think for a while. Besides Bean, no one has asked her that question before because they fear they'll fall. Hearing this from someone else for the first time, Wave answered, "Sure thing, Marine. Just hang on tight."

"Alright Wave!" Marine exclaimed as she was picked up by Wave and placed behind her back.

"Here we go!"

Taking a short leap off of the stairs, Wave is in the air, her head almost hitting the ceiling, and she passed by Silver and Jet still having a sword fight before she slowed down a bit once she spotted the hallways full of rooms for the orphans. And there were like about twenty rooms to look through in order to find the treasure! Both Wave and Marine knew that barging into a random room won't work since there might be kids in there and that would be rude, so they need a much easier way to find rooms that matches the hint's description.

Looking at her red orb necklace while thinking, Wave face-palmed herself before commenting, "God, why didn't I thought of this before?"

"Thought of what?" Marine wondered.

"I can use my necklace to find the possible locations of the treasure."

"Really? It doesn't look like it can help us."

"Yes it can." Wave told the brunette as she removed the orb from the black string and opened it up, typing the description 'A room where two sides are total opposites'. "It'll tell us where we need to go once it finishes scanning this hallway in less than a minute."

"That's cool! Where can I get a necklace like yours?"

"You can't get this from a store. My dad created this necklace and gave it to me on my 10th birthday since I-"

"Like to learn about tons of stuff in this world! Am I right?" Marine guessed.

"Yeah, that's what I was looking for. Are you like that?"

"Yes! I want to know everything about the world has to offer! Especially the places where my parents traveled!"

"Eh? Your parents are explorers?"

Marine nodded her head before telling the purple-haired teen, "They went to tons of places like Mt. Everest, the Wall of China, the Ifle Tower, and just recently, the Bermuda Triangle!"

"Man, that's amazing!" Wave commented. "So, where are they now?"

"Uh... I don't know." Marine answered in a soft voice compared to the cheery tone she had minutes ago.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

But before Marine can answer to Wave's question, a beeping noise came from Wave's orb, meaning that the scan is complete. The two looked at the holographic map that's projected from the orb, showing rectangles that were either white or red. White meaning that it matches the description with red meaning the reverse.

"Looks like we need to go to the rooms that are labeled white in this map." Wave informed Marine.

"And I think this map shows my room right there." Marine pointed to the left corner of the digital map. "Maybe the treasure is in there."

"Alright. Then we're going to your room then. Tell me where I need to go."

"Last room on the left, and the door had a red scarf tied on it."

"Got it!" Wave exclaimed as she started to move in the air again.

However, her wings disappeared from the back as she's hit by a soccer ball in the head, causing her to fall to the wooden floor, along with Marine. Luckily, they were only four inches above ground, so the fall didn't hurt them that much. But still, being hit by a soccer ball in the head hurts like hell! Wondering who did that, Wave clenched her toy sword very hard when she found out that it was Bean who did that to her. She also spotted Charmy as well, holding a Nerf gun on his left hand.

"Bean, you little brat!" Wave yelled to Jet's brother. "That hurt!"

"Sorry, but I can't let you get to that treasure." said Bean, picking up the stray soccer ball.

"And we'll make sure you two will never find it!" Charmy told the girls.

"Don't you mean three?" Marine reminded the two six-year-old boys.

"Nope." Silver popped in with both hands glowing aqua blue, levitating Jet with his hands and feet tied with two jump ropes.

_My god, Jet._ Wave groaned as she face-palmed herself. She really thought Jet can handle Silver, but nope. He ended up being beaten by him and tied up. Nice.

"Silver, put me down now!" Jet demanded to the older orphan.

"No way." Silver simply answered to Jet.

"Oh, come on!"

"And you girls better prepare yourselves for what we're going to do."

Before they had the chance to think what Silver meant by that, Wave and Marine were attacked by swarms of pillows, teddy bears, and oddly enough, lego pieces, nearly getting hit by these objects. The two tried to run away from being hit, but instead, they were being levitated by Silver's powers, not being able to move their legs!

"Well that's just great!" Wave sarcastically commented, waving her arms frantically.

"Good luck trying to get out of there." Silver told the three.

"That's no problem with my powers!" Marine exclaimed, her hands glowing white.

The five players were confused on what Marine meant by that, and soon realized it when a stream of water came from the brunette's hands, splashing Silver harshly, causing his hands to stop glowing which made Jet, Wave, and Marine free from Silver's powers; not to mention untie the ropes on Jet's hands and feet. Not expecting this to happen, Bean and Charmy were about to run away from Marine when she released twin streams of water from her hands, hitting the two boys to the floor.

"Holy crap, that was awesome!" Wave commented on Marine's powers.

"I know! I had these powers ever since I was a two years old!" Marine informed the two teens.

"Well that's some nice powers you got from god, Marine." Jet replied while rubbing his arms in order to ease the pain he had from the ropes. "Now, where are we going anyway?"

"Marine's room." Wave told her friend. "And we're not too far away from the description she gave me a few moments ago."

"Eh?"

"The red scarf!" Marine cheered in joy before she dashed away from Jet and Wave as she spotted the item she recognizes on the doorknob. The two teens followed the brunette to the door, eventually opening it to see if the treasure is there.

Once the three entered Marine's room, Wave could only mutter, "Damn" at the sight of her room. One side had the walls painted in the brightest shade of pink, a bed with pink sheets and white frills, and accessories, dolls, and streaks of nail polish on the floor. The other side had the walls painted a light blue, a bed with dark blue sheets and a box filled with pirate related toys, a couple of novels, and a picture book; with some of the photos falling to the floor. These two sides are totally different from each other!

Curious on the room, Wave asked Marine, "Hey, which one is your side?"

"The side painted blue." Marine quickly responded.

"Seriously?"

"Yep! Though my roommate is **really** girly! More than any girl in this orphanage!"

"Man..." Wave muttered.

After taking a quick glimpse on Marine's room, Wave and Marine searched on the blue side while Jet ended up looking through the girly side (much to his dismay) in order to find the treasure since it might be here. Under the beds, the toy box, and even on the drawers, they searched every part of the room to find the yellow box.

Every part except the closet. Wave opened the closet to see it filled with a mix of Marine's clothes, along with her roommate's pink and sparkling clothes, to see if the yellow box is there or not. She started with the drawers that's filled with more girly accessories and tons of make-up (what kind of little girl has that anyway?!), scrambling her hand in there until she felt something large and papery in that drawer. That means...

"I found it!" Wave yelled, causing Jet and Marine to cease their search and went to where Wave is, holding the yellow box.

"Alright, Wave!" Jet and Marine cheered.

"So, who's getting the chocolate-"

"Me!" both Marine and Wave exclaimed at the same time before Jet can say Pocky.

"Damn it." the green-haired teen cursed under his breath. "I guess you guys can take the Pocky and I'll take whatever bag of candy that's in there. Alright?"

"Alright." the girls nodded their heads to the deal before they turned around to see Bean stomping his feet on the ground, whining that he lost to not only to his older brother but to two girls.

But he'll forget about that in about a few minutes.

* * *

~Living Room (6:10 P.M)~

After cleaning the mess the six made from the pirate game, Silver, Jet, Bean, and Charmy were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl with the Gamecube Controllers while Wave and Marine were sitting on the couch, eating Pocky and having a little conversation, not paying attention to the boys since Charmy and Bean were yelling on how Silver and Jet were good at this game.

"You never answered my question about your parents." Wave reminded the brunette while taking another stick of Pocky from the box. "What did you mean when you said you don't know where your parents are?"

"Just last week, my parents were traveling in the Bermuda Triangle and told me they were doing fine. But on Monday, I heard the news from a friend of my dad's that they've suddenly vanished in there." Marine told the teen.

"You mean they've died?" Wave guessed since 'vanished' is a word adults used to substitute for the word 'death' since that word is very harsh to little kids.

"No. They're alive, but I don't know where they are. And since no one would look after me due to their busy jobs, I ended up coming here and will stay here until my parents come back home or if some other family adopts me."

_Poor girl._ Wave can only think right now.

How can an energetic and special girl like Marine lose her parents like that? That's just horrible! But Marine isn't crying like most people are if they're parents are either dead or missing for a long time. Just looking at the girl's blue eyes, Wave knows that Marine will see her parents one day in the future, whether it's tomorrow, a week, a month, a year, doesn't matter to her. She doesn't care how long it takes as long as she's reunited with her parents. Huge optimism, a 'gift' from god, a desire to learn about everything in the world, and-

"Wave! Can you tell me about one of the books you have?" asked Marine

"Which one?" Wave questioned Marine.

"The one titled Maximum Ride. How did the girl in the cover get wings on her back like yours?"

"Uh..."

"Maybe she had a 'gift' from god as well, along with her friends as well and have tons of adventures together all around the world!"

"Marine, if you would-"

"But during their adventures, they're attacked by a bunch of monsters created by crazy scientists who want to kidnap them in order to do some research on them to create the perfect army for the U.S military to fight in the war that's going on..."

A very chatty mouth along with the most vivid imagination Wave has ever seen in her life, she couldn't help but to laugh at the predictions on what Marine thinks the book is about. She could stop the seven-year-old from talking, but Marine's version on Maximum Ride sounds a whole lot exciting than the way the author wrote it (if that's even possible!).

Guess going to the Chaotix Orphanage wasn't such a bad idea after all. If Wave didn't go with Jet, she would have never met Marine: the most joyful girl in the world.

* * *

_A little tomboy_

_Better than a brand new toy_

_Brings out tons of joy_

* * *

**Author's Note: Here we go! The second story to "100 Sparks Fly" telling the story on how Wave and Marine met two years ago. And I've been ignoring this for a while, but I've completed it!**

**Oh, and "Gray Flame" has reached OVER 9000 VIEWERS! That's awesome! And sorry for using the overused Dragon Ball Z quote. I just had to.**

**Anyway, if you like this, please leave a review!**

**And like last time, I'll leave you guys a preview to the next story to "100 Sparks Fly"!**

* * *

**Preview:**

Knuckles couldn't believe what his purple eyes were seeing. Little kids running and screaming in fear as they witness a man who's in his late 20s ruthlessly killing innocent people with a gun. He thought this was all a bad dream. Yeah. That could be it. He'll wake up, be back in his bed, and spend his Saturday afternoon playing soccer with his dad in the park while Tikal is taking a nice walk with her mom.

But no. It wasn't a dream. It was damn real alright.

The man with the gun, everyone running away in fear, little kids crying out their mommies and daddies in tears, and worst of all...

BAM!

Seeing his little sister shot right in the chest.


End file.
